Rilennia Rimeshard
Armies of Legionfall ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Mal'arbane Sunshard (Father) Amaranthae Sunshard (Mother) Mel'oran Rimeshard (Paternal Uncle) Nicolette Rimeshard (Adopted Daughter) Tyrvarryn Shadowmist (Surfal) ---- |Row 6 title = Awards & Commendations |Row 6 info = Broken Isles Campaign Medal ---- |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive ---- |Row 8 title = Military Service |Row 8 info = Highguard Service = 37 LC Armies of Legionfall Service = 37 LC Dalaran Guard Service = 37 LC - Present The Citrine Eagle Service = 37 LC - Present ---- |Row 9 title = Events |Row 9 info = ---- |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Seal |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = House Crest |Row 12 info = }} This page is a perpetual work in progress as of patch 7.3.5. ---- Rilennia "Riley" Rimeshard (Rye-len-knee-ah Rhyme-shard) is your quintessential high elven orphan turned world-class battlemage and persistently nagging, well-meaning personal assistant. "Riley" often lives her life on a day-by-day basis - one conjured blueberry slush at a time. The quel'dorei has most recently been stationed in the Alterac Mountains beneath the charge of Zaria Blackmoore and the Citrine Eagle, investigating void corruption near the Dalaran Crater by command of her Silver Covenant superiors - unnerved by the rampant use and misuse of the Void, no doubt in part to the sudden appearance of the ren'dorei. "Ama noral'arkhana." Rilennia has seen combat during the course of the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth - Riley's served a tenure as a drafted Kirin Tor Peacekeeper, and has seen combat in the elven city of Suramar from both allies of the Burning Legion and Horde forces alike. She was previously stationed at the Broken Shore as an Invoker, putting out fel fires with her cryomancy - and talent for blueberry slush summoning. As far as traditional schools of magic go, Rilennia favors cryomancy, abjuration, portal-ripping and, most importantly, a burgeoning specialty in divination and runeweaving. She's never seen without her Darkmoon card and Major Arcana tarot card decks, and is frequently found in the company of Tyrvarryn Shadowmist - her teacher in the Old Ways of rune usage. Rilennia also practices alectryomancy with her pet chicken, aptly enough named Alectryo - performing a strange ritual known only to her of what appears to be a cross between a tarot reading, arcane divination and literal chicken scratch observation. The chicken was instrumental in the defeat of the Burning Legion's operations on the Broken Shore; the barnyard fowl could serve as divination tools that could go uncorrupted by the Legion, due to their pea-sized brains. Serving as Chief Chicken Caretaker, and after a series of escalating events and circumstances, Rilennia acquired her own 'divination chicken' - Alectryo II - when her prior mentor artificially aged up an arcane-imbued egg with the powers of the Nightwell , in the same fashion as one would age a bottle of arcwine . In general, the quel'dorei has become a lot less 'Riley' and a lot more 'Rilennia' since joining up with the Kirin Tor guard. She speaks more in Thalassian and appears more reserved than she had before the war on Argus. While the majority of her mirth has been lost, the scar on her face doesn't hinder any expression - when she does smile, the attempt hardly ever reaches her eyes. Appearance Rilennia sports a finely coiffed, firey red mane (or platinum white, should her singular vice in glamours fade - citing the common appearance of white-haired elves as a need to stand out), more recently slashed short to hang around her elongated ears. She has a slim, slender frame, with petite measurements - a nice way of saying she's not packing any heat, if y'know what I'm saying. Anyone with a modicum of physical strength can - and has - picked her up over their shoulder with little to no effort; good thing her body constantly crackles with perpetually present ice-themed wards and other ramped-up protective enchantments that only seem to lower when a certain undead runesmith is doing the up-picking. Her visage is set with piercing blue, almond-shaped eyes, gently glowing with the magical prowess of her kin. An oft-wrinkled, shapely nose accompanied "Riley"'s high and sharp, almost gaunt, cheekbones. Her face is generally found sparse of feminine decoration, save formal events, but still has a natural radiance about it - Rilennia clearly didn't value physical vanity as much as an elf of a higher 'royal' station than herself, but when you're a high elf, you're already an 8/10 baseline, right? Too bad that's since been marred - she's acquired herself a nasty felfire scar; a misshapen, irregular blotch, running the length of her right cheekbone, back to her curved ear. Healing treatments have lessened its impact on her countenance, but it still remains as a remnant trophy of sorts in her people's war against the Legion. Rilennia has undergone inopportune trials by fire in her early training by way of combat against the Burning Legion, and has suffered irrecoverable injury due to it - she walks with a pronounced limp, her left leg having been broken in several places and left to set incorrectly at the time of healing. Because of this, Rilennia distrusts mere'' 'splash you with some Light' healing, and tends to be wary of 'too-faithful' paladins and priests - her faith in the Light wholly replaced by the solid, yet chaotic study of the arcane. If you come at her with just the Holy Light in terms of patching her up, expect a lofted eyebrow. The elf also has a ring of scars in the shape of sharpened bite marks lacing around her right collarbone that stretch back around her right shoulder - obviously something rather large and canid got ahold of her at one point. She insists it was a wound from a malfunctioning construct during a training exercise. Sure. Right. Trailing down the back of her neck to both of her shoulderblades in lashes are the remnants of an infernal's self-destruction by explosion - long, thinly striped burns from raining rocks that gash her back into a chessboard of badly-healed burnt skin. It's clear the burns weren't given proper medical treatment after they were acquired, and still act up to this day, making reaching too far up or to the side a pained effort for the elf. Past events transpiring regarding rescuing a rather unorthodox comrade-in-arms have left Rilennia with a faded, but still awful-looking ragged scar across her midsection and a trench of cresent-moon sliced flesh removed from her left thigh. Her left wrist has also been broken at one point and re-set, leading Rilennia to need to 'crack' it often. There's also a cross-shaped scar on the palm of her right hand. Thanks to the skilled artisans at the LC 37 Tournament of Ages, Riley's acquired two tattoos; a traditional anchor on her right thigh, and a blue-inked crest of Lordaeron encompassing her left wrist. History Rilennia mostly keeps to herself, and doesn't speak often of the time before she signed on to become Arcanist Reynolds' apprentice. She refuses to comment on any of her education at the Academy, instead citing the importance of hands-on learning through apprenticeship. Those elves that think they might have heard of the 'Rimeshard' line in Quel'thalas could be mistaking them for the ''Sunshard'' line, a modest, yet storied family of Spellbreakers, ice sculptors and banquet decorators that unfailingly served the House Sunstrider -- and those with a more nautical background might recognize the Rimeshard and Sunshard names as - something else entirely, related to one of the first 'appropriated' ships of the Thalassian fleet... For a good portion of her adulthood, Rilennia hid behind layers of falsified identites and appearance-altering glamours for varying reasons, until a chance meeting with her uncle '''Mel'oran Rimeshard', a murderous pirate ship captain, opened her eyes to her unknown lineage. Riley - then known as Raegil - then acknowledged her less than fortuitous past and has since decided that the time for hiding was over, filing to have her name legally changed back to Rilennia ''from ''Raegil. Out of spite to her venomous uncle, she kept the name Rimeshard, declaring the Sunshards dead and buried beneath Quel'thalas. Embracing her family's heritage as elven privateers, Raegil legally filed to have her name reverted back to Rilennia, and the rest is history in progress. As a side project, she's working on a way to raise her family's sunken vessel, the Falor'talah, from the depths of Vashj'ir. It's -- a long work in progress. In the meantime, she has her father's logbook, which contains coordinates to long-lost treasure, pirate codes, recipes, hidden compartments and other ilk of treasure hunting. Since promoted to a fully-fledged mage in the Kirin Tor hierarchy thanks to an impromptu elective course at a ski resort slash snow bunny academy, she generally tries to make it day-by-day being one of the lower rungs on the purple-and-gold ladder. Sometimes that includes rescuing eldritch-abomination-Gnomish allies, falling through infinitely tesselating portals to the Great Beyond, fighting off the Legion and Horde in foreign Elven capitals, digging up ancient cursed troll relics, or simply people-watching in one of Stormwind's many vantage points. You know, the usual. Relationships & Acquaintances Taldarick Reynolds Rilennia was trained in the ways of magic by the Kirin Tor arcanist Taldarick Reynolds, and served under him in their tenure in the Highguard. He instructed her in the seven schools of magic, fostering in her a love and appreciation for all things arcane - being one of the sole teachers responsible for furthering her education to a point of graduation from the Academy. She once had reciprocated romantic feelings for him that have since fallen by the wayside since his return from an expedition to Argus. The magus returned not quite ''himself, and chose a life of burying himself in his chronomancy research above the life that he, Riley and their adopted daughter Nicolette attempted to carve out for themselves - leaving Riley alone in Dalaran for months at a time before she finally moved on. The pair often acknowledge each other in the Hall of the Guardian, where the former has a longstanding desk; however, Riley has since been promoted to Guardianship, to where she no longer needs to serve beneath him; he has all but vanished from her life for the second time. Alectryo II Rilennia's beloved pet and officially Kirin Tor sanctioned '''divination chicken'; the quel'dorei uses him for simple matters as finding out the weather forecast and larger scale tasks such as tracking down Burning Legion holdouts. The chicken is gifted with a supernatural cognizance - even for an arcane-saturated chicken. Wey-Chung Brokenarrow She nearly burnt his farm down, once. He's never forgiven her. They're pretty much bloodbound, with him bestowing upon her the nickname Fridget' due to her acclimation to frost magics and her inability to stop fidgeting. Wey serves as a balance and a tether to Riley's otherwise unstable lifestyle, and acts as a voice of reason when she's had too much to drink or is sulking too much. Despite their traded barbs, it's obvious there's a familial bond between the two, forged from experience; one that stretches beyond mere acquaintanceship. Zaria Blackmoore Rilennia showed up to the Citrine Eagle Matriarch's doorstep one snowy Alterac day and began barraging the beleaguered woman with sharply intoned questions about her magical division's regulatory practices on behalf of the Kirin Tor; her excuse being the nearby Dalaran Crater's exposed leylines posing a danger to the uninitiated or undisciplined. Though they haven't gotten off on the best foot, Riley is in the midst of proving herself as a capable addon to the Eagles' ranks - though in her usual fashion, the quel'dorei finds herself more of a tagalong than a standalone. Tyrvarryn Shadowmist Riley's runic ''alar'amithore, the M.A.N.A. vault custodian, and the Eagles' resident runesmith, skilled in the blacksmith trade and second only to Sir Shindo Malphur with the forge and hammer. Rilennia had taken a fondness to him for his willingness to both tutor her in the "Old ways" - impressing upon her further runic knowledge, passed down from his own Vrykul-taught mastery - and to speak up on her behalf to the rest of the Citrine Eagle; introducing her to his makeshift 'family'. An ensuing mutual respect turned to affection leading up to and during a Horde-sanctioned air raid on Talongrab, the Eagles' base of operations, whereupon the Worgen's mastery of osteolurgy ''and ''hemolurgy ''repaired Riley's shattered shoulder blade in the aftermath. This action cemented a reciprocated bond between the two. Despite their starkly different backgrounds - his service in undeath aside, not to mention his nobility to her common background - the pair have since fostered a mutual attraction that has blossomed into the first phases of a romantic relationship. Nicolette Rimeshard Rilennia's adopted daughter and half-elven former orphan turned skilled protégé. 'Nico' is a child prodigy, a wunderkind of magic and mischief alike; she draws out a motherly side of the quel'dorei rarely seen - not that it matters, given Nico's penchant for disregarding with extreme prejudice anything Riley has to say. While the two may bicker, a softer side of Riley has been turned towards the teenager in an effort to better associate with her; since the siege of Antorus, Rilennia has made more of an effort to reach out to those she cares for, Nico being chiefly among them. The half-elf spends most of her time at the Academy, where she has been nearly thrown out twice since her enrollment; inadvertently following in the steps of her unorthodox ''minn'da. Music Gallery 90405 done burly cloud.jpg File:Riley_lineart.PNG Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:The Highguard